


The Werewolf and the Vampire (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Immortal Derek Hale, Light Masochism, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Wet & Messy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El vampiro Stiles regresa a casa con su amante hombre lobo con la necesidad de alimentarse.





	The Werewolf and the Vampire (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Werewolf and the Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987261) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Stiles regresa al edificio que él y Derek llaman hogar, lejos de la civilización. El sol apenas comienza a salir, cambiando el cielo de azul oscuro a un bonito color naranja. Desearía poder permanecer fuera y sentir la luz del sol calentando su piel pálida otra vez, pero eso significaría su muerte y nunca podría hacerle eso a Derek, no después de todos los sacrificios que el hombre lobo ha hecho por él. Suspira, entra en el edificio y cierra la puerta firmemente detrás de sí mismo.

Se encuentra en el vestíbulo y usa su audición superior para localizar al amor de su larga vida. El latido del corazón de Derek emana lento y constante desde el dormitorio principal. Todavía debe estar dormido.

Con la garganta seca, Stiles sube por la gran escalera hasta el primer piso. Entra en el dormitorio y se acerca a la enorme cama con dosel en la que Derek duerme. Sentándose en el borde, sonríe para sí mismo cuando Derek se da la vuelta inmediatamente y le alcanza en su sueño. Termina con el gran brazo del hombre lobo envuelto alrededor de su pierna, las sábanas de seda deslizándose por el cuerpo de Derek con el movimiento. Stiles no puede resistirse a pasar sus manos arriba y abajo por la amplia extensión de la espalda desnuda de su amante, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para trazar las líneas en espiral del tatuaje triskelion entre los omóplatos de Derek. Todavía sonríe mientras le mira dormir, notando que el pelo oscuro de Derek está desordenado y revuelto.

Es tan lindo.

La mente de Stiles deambula entonces, guiándole hacia sus recuerdos del pasado y cómo ambos llegaron aquí.

No fue un viaje fácil para ninguno de ellos. Recuerda el inicio de su relación romántica. Hace casi un siglo, justo después de que Stiles fuera poseído por el Nogitsune. Verle así, teniendo una amenaza específica para Stiles, había sido la última gota para Derek. Darse cuenta de que casi había llegado demasiado tarde, casi había perdido la oportunidad de progresar en su relación, hizo que Derek apareciera en el dormitorio de Stiles dos días después de que se fuera el Nogitsune.

Stiles se sorprendió cuando Derek le sacó de la silla de su escritorio y le besó sin decir una palabra, pero había devuelto el beso una vez que la conmoción desapareció. Eran inseparables después de eso, para consternación del padre de Stiles. El sheriff se había preocupado mucho, pero el hecho de poder llamar a Derek suyo le hacía sentir a Stiles tan feliz que no le había importado lo que pensara su padre. Finalmente, al ver a su hijo así después del trauma de la posesión del Nogitsune, el sheriff se acercó y todo fue perfecto.

Así fue durante meses - ninguna nueva amenaza en Beacon Hills, la manada se acercó más, fortaleciéndose en preparación para el día en que su suerte cambiara para peor.

Su vicisitud de la fortuna se produjo diez meses después del Nogitsune, en forma de un grupo de vampiros. Causaron muchos problemas para la manada Hale y dejaron un rastro de cuerpos desangrados a su paso. Stiles recuerda haber temido que se pusiera el sol porque eso significaba que alguien más moriría, mientras que él y su manada no podían detenerlo.

Tenía a Derek con él todas las noches en ese momento. Era puramente por protección, Scott se quedó con Allison y Jackson se quedó con Lydia. Funcionó, manteniéndoles a todos a salvo el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran encontrar una manera de detener a los vampiros. Con la ayuda de Deaton, discernieron lo que era un mito: el ajo, los espejos, tener que ser invitados y lo que realmente mataría a los bastardos no muertos (estaca, decapitación y fuego), pero antes de que pudieran poner en práctica sus conocimientos, los vampiros finalmente hicieron su movimiento hacia la manada, apuntando primero a lo que consideraron como el eslabón más débil:

Stiles

Atrapado en el tráfico, Stiles llegó tan tarde a su casa esa noche que el sol ya se había puesto. Tan pronto como salió de su Jeep, los vampiros le capturaron, siete aparecieron a la vez. Derek no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a todo el grupo por sí mismo.

Stiles fue llevado a la guarida de los vampiros, donde se alimentaban tanto que apenas estaba vivo. Cuando la manada Hale finalmente encontró la guarida y era obvio para los vampiros que estaban a punto de ser eliminados, uno de ellos, un hombre que parecía tener alrededor de treinta años, usó a Stiles. Sostuvo al humano por el cuello, usándole como escudo para que Derek y los otros hombres lobo no pudieran atacar por temor a herirle.

El vampiro se rió, sonando un poco trastornado, antes de hundir sus colmillos en su propia muñeca y sostener la herida sobre la boca de Stiles. Stiles no quería dejar que nada de la sangre pasara por sus labios, pero el vampiro también le había tapado la nariz y no tenía otra opción. Su cuerpo necesitaba oxígeno, así que jadeó y accidentalmente tragó algo de sangre. Con esta ahora en su sistema, el vampiro rompió el cuello de Stiles como una ramita y, según lo que Derek le dijo más tarde, simplemente se quedó allí cuando la manada Hale le atacó y literalmente le destrozó.

Lo que siguió fue un acalorado debate sobre qué debería hacerse con el cuerpo de Stiles. La decisión quedó en manos del padre de Stiles y de Derek, ya que ellos eran los más cercanos a él. Podían enterrarle y permitirle regresar como un vampiro o podrían clavarle una estaca y dejarle descansar.

La noche siguiente, Stiles se levantó de su propia tumba.

Los siguientes meses fueron duros. Su sed de sangre se sentía insuperable, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente saciado con bolsas de sangre y no cedió ni se alimentó de nadie. Hubo un par de veces que casi no lo logra, pero Derek siempre estuvo allí para detenerle y tranquilizarle de nuevo.

Con la sangre atendida, solo estaba el problema de su recién descubierta inmortalidad con la que lidiar. Se vería como un chico de dieciocho por el tiempo que viviera, mientras que Derek, su padre y todos sus amigos envejecerían y morirían. Fue una píldora difícil de tragar para todos, tan dura que Derek no terminó de tragársela en absoluto. En su lugar, encontró un hechizo.

Un hechizo para la inmortalidad.

Cuando se lo mostró a Stiles, Derek dijo que no le gustaba la idea de sobrevivir a su manada, pero odiaba la idea de que Stiles estuviera solo aún más. Así que consiguió que Deaton lanzara el hechizo y eso era todo.

Todo eso les llevó a donde están ahora. No tienen lazos con el mundo sino entre sí y nunca pueden permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo por temor a que alguien note que no envejecen, pero Stiles está contento y piensa que Derek también lo está. También hay ventajas de que Stiles sea un vampiro, la mayoría de las cuales descubrieron antes del hechizo. Derek ya no tenía que tener cuidado con Stiles en la cama, podía ceder a la bestia que estaba dentro y follar a Stiles a una pulgada de su vida. En el lado opuesto, Stiles podría usar su súper fuerza para follar a Derek también. Hizo que el sexo se volviera aún más fantástico.

Y luego, después del hechizo, se dieron cuenta de que la ventaja principal de Stiles era tener un amante hombre lobo: podía alimentarse de Derek, podía obtener sangre fresca y cálida directamente de la vena y debido a la rápida tasa de curación de Derek, su sangre se reponía rápidamente en una hora. Esto significaba que ya no había más bolsas de sangre, que, mientras estaban follando, nunca eran particularmente apetecibles o satisfactorias. No había más riesgo de que Stiles se alimentara de alguien inocente porque Derek siempre podía mantenerle bien alimentado.

Realmente fue la solución perfecta.

Hablando de eso, Stiles sale de sus recuerdos cuando la quemazón en la parte posterior de su garganta se pone particularmente mal. No se ha alimentado desde la noche anterior y necesita volver a hacerlo muy pronto.

Mirando a su amante, Stiles pasa sus dedos por la espalda de Derek hasta el lado de su cuello, a uno de sus lugares favoritos para alimentarse. Incluso con la rápida curación de Derek, hay dos cicatrices allí, dos pequeños círculos de carne pálida y levantada de los colmillos de Stiles. Cada vez que los ve, Stiles siente una oleada de posesividad. Está orgulloso de que Derek siempre lleve su marca, como un símbolo de propiedad.

"Despierta, Sourwolf," Stiles persuade, su voz suave mientras pasa sus dedos por el pelo de Derek.

"Shh ... duerme ..." murmura el hombre lobo, apretándose más contra la pierna de Stiles.

Stiles se ríe. "No se puede hacer. Me está dando hambre".

Esto hace que Derek se despierte. Se retira de la pierna de Stiles y le mira con adormecimiento, tan adorable que, si el corazón de Stiles siguiera latiendo, se le saldría del pecho.

"¿Qué tan mal?" Pregunta Derek.

"Bastante mal", responde Stiles con sinceridad.

Derek se sienta y se frota los restos de sueño de sus ojos. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Unos minutos después del amanecer".

Bajando sus manos a su regazo, Derek mira a Stiles y comienza a sospechar. "¿Acabas de volver?"

"No", Stiles miente. "Soy un vampiro responsable".

Derek se burla. "Por supuesto."

"De todos modos ... vayamos con la sangre, ¿eh?" Stiles dice con impaciencia. Le duelen las encías cuando sus colmillos comienzan a descender.

"Conoces la regla, no en la cama", le advierte Derek, arrojando hacia atrás las sábanas verde esmeralda.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que su amante tiene un punto. Arruinaron varias sábanas con sangre antes de poner esa regla. "Bien, bien..."

De pie, Derek levanta los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estira con un gemido. Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para comérselo con los ojos, todavía tan afectado por la majestuosidad del cuerpo de Derek como en la primera vez que se desnudaron juntos. Cada centímetro de piel bronceada e hirsuta le llama, cada músculo perfectamente definido ... Dios, Stiles siempre lo quiere y ahora no es diferente, su pene se endurece en sus calzoncillos.

"¿Pensé que necesitabas alimentarte?" Derek le pregunta burlonamente, dándose cuenta de su situación.

Stiles saca la lengua. "Sabes que tiende a ir junto".

"Cierto. Vamos. Necesito una ducha. Puedes alimentarte allí".

Stiles hace que Derek entre en el baño, quitándose la ropa mientras va. "¿Podemos follar también?"

Derek gira la perilla para encender la ducha y sostiene su mano debajo del chorro para medir la temperatura. La parte frontal de su cuerpo está medio girada hacia Stiles, por lo que Stiles puede ver como su suave pene está aumentando, haciéndose largo y grueso. "Supongo que lo permitiré", dice Derek.

"Será mejor que lo hagas". Stiles agarra un puñado del culo apretado de Derek. "Necesito meter mi pene en ti como ayer".

Una vez que el hombre lobo ha considerado que la temperatura de la ducha es correcta, entra y tira de Stiles con él. Una vez que se cierra la puerta, Stiles hace su movimiento, sin estar dispuesto a esperar más. Hace girar a Derek para enfrentarle, le empuja contra la pared de azulejos y presiona sus cuerpos juntos, con las manos plantadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Derek. Le sonríe diabólicamente y junta sus bocas, ya lo suficientemente excitado como para que el beso sea intenso y apasionado desde el principio. No es cuidadoso con sus colmillos y rápidamente termina por cortar el labio inferior de Derek y obtener su primer sabor a sangre. Es cálida y deliciosa en su lengua, haciéndole zumbar de placer.

"¡Stiles!" Derek jadea, su pene completamente duro ahora.

Necesitando más, Stiles retira su boca de la de Derek y la mueve hacia el lado del cuello de Derek. Mueve sus caderas mientras localiza la cicatriz y sin preámbulos hunde sus colmillos profundamente en la piel, llenando su boca con sangre caliente que va directamente a su pene y ayuda a saciar su hambre.

........................................................................................................................

Derek gime alto en su garganta mientras Stiles se alimenta de él. Duele, pero también se siente realmente bien, su pene tiene grandes cantidades de pre-semen, lo que hace que el deslizamiento sea más fácil cuando se frota contra el de Stiles. La diferencia en la temperatura de sus cuerpos significa que Stiles se siente como un carámbano contra él, una sensación impactante que está en contraste directo con el calor que aún brota de la ducha junto a ellos. Se aferra a la espalda de Stiles y golpea su cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras permite que el vampiro tome lo que necesita, confiando en que no tome demasiado.

Hay algo tan íntimo en hacer esto para su amante no-muerto. Un vampiro que se alimenta en la ficción se usa comúnmente como una metáfora para el sexo, pero no hay nada metafórico al respecto en la vida real, dado que tanto él como Stiles se excitan cada vez. Sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación. Ya se siente un poco mareado debido a la pérdida de sangre. Es casi como si estuviera drogado y eso hará que suvida sexual sea aún mejor, llevando el placer a un nivel completamente diferente que nunca supo que era posible antes de que Stiles se convirtiera en un vampiro.

Su agujero se aprieta con anticipación.

"¡Stiles, por favor!" Suplica, necesitando que el hombre más joven le folle.

Stiles bebe por unos segundos más y luego retira su boca del cuello de Derek. Le mira con sus pupilas tan dilatadas que no hay iris visible y la mitad inferior de su cara está cubierta de rojo. Derek habría estado asqueado por tal visión antes de que Stiles se convirtiera, pero ahora solo lo encuentra insoportablemente sexy.

"Brazos alrededor de mi cuello", ordena Stiles, dominando como siempre lo hace cuando se alimenta. Saca al depredador en él a la superficie.

Una vez que Derek ha hecho lo que le dijeron, Stiles desliza sus manos alrededor de la parte posterior de los muslos de Derek y le levanta. Ser sostenido tan fácilmente no debería ser tan sexy tampoco. Debería hacerle sentir débil, debería tener al lobo en su interior protestando como un animal salvaje, pero de una manera extraña, le hace sentirse poderoso. Que pueda hacer que Stiles le desee tanto que solo tiene que follarle ahora ... no hay nada como eso. Es un sentimiento adictivo.

"Agarra el lubricante", dice Stiles, su voz baja y ronca. Se lame los labios, saboreando el sabor de la sangre alrededor de su boca.

Mirando a su derecha, Derek ve la botella que mantienen en la ducha y la recoge. Se la da a Stiles y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, aferrándose con fuerza para que el vampiro tenga las manos libres para abrirla con los dedos.

"¿Me quieres?" Stiles susurra, inclinándose y raspando un colmillo sobre la barbilla de Derek. Lleva un dedo resbaladizo al agujero de Derek y lo frota burlonamente.

Derek gime, con ganas de ser llenado ya. "Sí..."

"¿Quieres que te folle duro?"

"¡Sí! ¡Solo follame ya!" Derek lloriquea, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared otra vez.

Stiles se ríe de él, pero no hay ninguna burla. "Necesitado."

Derek abre la boca para dar una respuesta mordaz, pero no logra pronunciar otra palabra porque ahí es cuando Stiles decide deslizar su dedo dentro de su agujero hasta el último nudillo. Lo empuja hacia dentro y hacia fuera unas cuantas veces, permitiendo que Derek se acostumbre a él y luego inserta un segundo dígito y comienza a hacer tijeras. Es rápido, pero Derek está dispuesto a aceptar la quemadura si eso significa que puede tener el pene de Stiles dentro de él mucho más rápido.

Tan pronto como Stiles pone un tercer dedo dentro de Derek, le considera listo y los saca todos. Lleva rápidamente su mano hacia su pene y luego, con algunas maniobras cuidadosas, logra colocar la cabeza en el agujero de Derek.

"¿Estás listo?" Pide.

"Solo entra en mí", dice Derek, sintiéndose insoportablemente vacío. Afortunadamente, no se queda así por mucho tiempo.

En el siguiente segundo, Stiles se mete hasta la base dentro del cuerpo de Derek, haciéndole gritar. Se queda allí, quieto como una estatua, solo por un momento antes de retirarse y comenzar un ritmo rápido con el siguiente empuje. Utiliza algo de su velocidad de vampiro para follar a Derek tan rápido que Derek apenas tiene tiempo de perder la plenitud del pene de Stiles antes de que regrese. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco y se aferra a su amante por su vida, mientras su próstata es golpeada, enviando chispas de placer por su espina dorsal y haciendo que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se pongan de punta. Su pene rebota obscenamente entre ellos, rojo y de aspecto doloroso.

Se acabó antes de que Derek lo sepa. Es tan bueno que no tiene los reflejos para sujetar una mano alrededor de la base de su pene para evitar su orgasmo antes de que esté sobre él. Aúlla mientras se viene, lanzando chorros de semen sobre sus torsos.

"¡Jo-joder!" Stiles sisea. El agujero de Derek se aprieta con fuerza alrededor de su pene y solo logra empujar dentro del hombre lobo unas cuantas veces más antes de ser vencido por su propio orgasmo.

Vuelve a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de Derek mientras se viene, sus caderas aún se mueven lentamente para venirse en lo más profundo del hombre mayor, llenando su interior de semen. El renovado sabor de la sangre en su lengua prolonga el éxtasis, hasta que finalmente su orgasmo termina y cae contra Derek, clavándole en la pared con la boca aún pegada al lado de su cuello. Derek no se queja, solo le sostiene con su respiración volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, con sus dedos gruesos en su pelo castaño.

"Eso fue increíble", murmura Stiles, lamiendo las dos pequeñas heridas que hizo.

"Mmm ... lo fue," Derek está de acuerdo con cansancio.

Finalmente, el pene suavizado de Stiles se desliza fuera del culo del hombre lobo y le ayuda para pararse sobre sus propios pies. "La forma en que te ves ahora mismo", dice Stiles, retrocediendo un paso para mover sus ojos arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Derek. "Cubierto de tu propia sangre y semen ... maldita sea".

"Disfrútalo mientras dure", le dice divertido Derek, la mordida en su cuello ya está sanando.

"Si pudiera mantenerte así todo el tiempo, lo haría", dice Stiles descaradamente, moviendo los fluidos sobre el pecho de Derek, mezclando el blanco perlado con el rojo.

"Creo que la gente tendría un problema con eso cuando compre alimentos y otras cosas".

Stiles se burla. "Aguafiestas".

Con un giro de sus ojos, Derek se coloca de lado bajo el chorro de la ducha, el agua se vuelve rosa al instante mientras lava los fluidos de su piel. Oye que Stiles sopla su decepción.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que ambos están limpios y secos, Derek lidera el camino de regreso al dormitorio y a la cama, sintiéndose cansado nuevamente debido a la follada que acaba de recibir. Se deja caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, le permite a Stiles acurrucarse a su lado y tira las sábanas para que puedan dormir la siesta.

"Te quiero, Sourwolf", murmura Stiles. Se acuesta con la oreja presionada justo sobre el corazón de Derek, sin duda escuchando su latido constante.

"También te amo", responde Derek, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Minutos después, ambos están dormidos.


End file.
